Born To Be An Idol
by Shini-sama
Summary: EXO FANFIC KAISOO - Kim Jongin rentre au conservatoire de Séoul après s'être fait renvoyer de l'école de danse de la SM Entertainment. Il y rencontre un jeune étudiant en musique - DO Kyungsoo - à la voix de velours, naïf et vulnérable mais aussi bourré de talent qui va capturer son cœur. Le contact entre eux est d'abord froid et hésitant, puis leur créativité va les réunir...
1. Synopsis

**_Born to be an idol_**

**par Shini-Sama.**

**Synopsis**

**Fanfiction basée sur le groupe de Kpop Exo.**

**_Pairing _****: Kaisoo**

**_Rating_**** : M (mais pas dès le début ^^)  
**

_**Résumé**_:

Après avoir été renvoyé de la prestigieuse école de danse de la SM Entertainment, Kim Jongin rentre au conservatoire de Séoul à l'âge de 18 ans. Là, il y rencontre un jeune étudiant en musique à la voix de velours, naïf et vulnérable qui va tout de suite capturer son cœur. Mais Do Kyungsoo est réticent à l'idée d'être vu en compagnie du danseur, car Jongin - alias Kai de son nom de scène - jouit d'une réputation peu enviable dans le milieu.

Tandis que l'un tente en vain d'oublier son exclusion du prestigieux établissement et avec elle son avenir brillant d'idole, l'autre lutte chaque jour pour se faire une place parmi les meilleurs chanteurs du conservatoire, entre ses deux amis Baekhyun et Jongdae.

Mais leur rencontre va changer beaucoup de choses, de leur priorité à leur avenir en passant par leurs rêves.

En rencontrant Kyungsoo, Jongin réapprend ce qu'est la passion de la danse et se découvre des talents de chorégraphe. Il réapprend aussi la modestie, comprenant dans les grands yeux brillants du jeune homme et dans son doux sourire chaleureux qu'il ne peut pas séduire tout le monde. Or, le seul qu'il meurt d'envie de conquérir semble rester hors de sa portée...

En rencontrant Jongin, Kyungsoo commence à comprendre qu'il veut être sur le devant de la scène. Il veut sa part du gâteau, être connu et devenir une idole. Il ose enfin avouer ses rêves à haute voix et travaille d'arrache-pied pour que sa voix rivalise avec celle de Baekhyun et Jongdae. Mais il sait qu'il ne pourra y parvenir seul...

Ensemble, les deux jeunes gens qui commencent à se rapprocher dangereusement, se mettent en tête une idée folle : celle de réunir les meilleurs danseurs, chanteurs et rappeurs du conservatoire de Séoul afin de monter un groupe et de gagner le prestigieux prix du ministère de la culture coréenne. Celui qui récompense le meilleur groupe idole amateur de l'année.

Mais bien des embuches vont se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Et l'amour est la première d'entre elles...

* * *

**Quelques précisions :**

1. J'utiliserai les vrais prénoms des membres du groupe EXO. Kai = Kim Jongin, D.O = Do Kyungsoo, Suho = Kim Joonmyun, Chen = Kim Jongdae, Xiumin = Kim Minseok, Kris = Yifan, Lay = Zhang Yixing, et Tao = Huang Zitao. Et bien sûr Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun et Luhan restent les mêmes !

2. Les chapitres seront assez courts et alterneront entre les POV de Jongin et de Kyungsoo.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Born To Be An Idol  
**_

_**par Shini-Sama.**_

_**Chapitre 1.**_

**Fanfiction basée sur le groupe de Kpop Exo.**

**_Pairing _: Kaisoo**

**_Rating_ : M  
**

_**Résumé** _: Après avoir été renvoyé de la prestigieuse école de danse SM Entertainment, Kim Jongin rentre au conservatoire de Séoul à l'âge de 18 ans. Là, il y rencontre un jeune étudiant en musique à la voix de velours, naïf et vulnérable qui va tout de suite capturer son cœur...

* * *

**_Chapitre 1._**

**_POV Jongin -_**

Il leva les yeux et observa pendant quelques instants la grande tour aux milliers de vitres étincelantes qui s'élevait vers le ciel. Le conservatoire de Séoul se dressait là juste devant lui, portes grandes ouvertes et il avait l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière. Un goût amer envahit sa bouche et il se remémora son arrivée dans la capitale, avant qu'il ne débute son dur entrainement de danseur à la SM. Comme s'il revenait à la case départ, ou qu'il recommençait à zéro, avant qu'il ne soit devenu hautain et dégouté de tout, avant qu'il ne se fasse virer. Oui, cet endroit lui refaisait penser à qui il était avant, et c'était peut-être une bonne chose.

Pourtant, il aurait aimé rester à la SM, la prestigieuse école de danse reconnue dans toute l'Asie et qu'il avait intégrée après de multiples auditions, suant à grosses gouttes. Mais voilà, il en avait été viré. On l'avait remercié pour ses trois années de bons et loyaux services après qu'on l'ait découvert dans les vestiaires de l'école en compagnie d'un autre stagiaire, en mauvaise posture...

Il soupira en se remémorant quel imbécile il était et combien il regrettait amèrement cet incident. Sehun, l'autre stagiaire avec qui il avait été pris la main dans le sac - enfin, si encore ça avait été la main... et dans un sac, certainement qu'il n'aurait pas été viré – était entré à l'école grâce à l'argent de ses parents qui avaient déboursé une belle somme pour qu'il puisse y étudier. Ce garçon était donc entré à l'école de la SM Entertainment dans le but de devenir une idole. Et bien évidemment, sa spécialité étant la danse comme Jongin, tous deux étaient vite devenus rivaux. Oh Sehun était vaniteux et se vantait d'avoir intégré directement le niveau de troisième année dès son arrivée, il ne connaissait pas la modestie et peu d'élèves l'appréciait. Certes, il était doué s'était rendu compte Jongin, et le garçon avait pas mal d'expérience dans le milieu du mannequinat mais cela ne faisait pas de lui le meilleur. Le meilleur c'était Kim Jongin...

_Un jour tu te rendras juste compte, Kim Jongin, avait jeté le jeune homme, que tu n'es pas le meilleur.

_Peut-être, lui avait-il répondu. Il y a certainement meilleur danseur, et quelqu'un un jour arrivera à m'épater rien qu'en dansant et j'admettrai qu'il est meilleur que moi. Mais ça ne sera jamais toi Sehun-ah. Tu ne seras jamais meilleur que moi.

Ce qui n'avait guère plu à son rival qui avait tourné les talons rageusement en lui promettant de lui faire payer ses mots. Et il s'était vengé, d'une bien belle manière : en le coinçant dans les vestiaires, connaissant son point faible pour les garçons et pour la chair. Bref, c'était définitivement un épisode à oublier. Kim Jongin s'était promis de ne plus jamais se retrouver faible devant une belle gueule et un garçon un peu aguicheur.

Il franchit les portes du conservatoire et suivit les panneaux qui le dirigèrent vers le troisième étage, là où se trouvait le bureau du responsable des admissions. Il avait rendez-vous à 10h avec une lettre de recommandation de son ancien professeur de danse, un prestigieux ancien danseur étoile russe qui l'avait pris sous son aile et lui avait enseigné – presque en secret – les rudiments du ballet. Jongin voulait garder pour lui ses talents cachés et n'avait jamais vraiment avoué qu'il s'était entrainé en danse classique, ce qui lui avait permis d'acquérir une plus grande souplesse, un meilleur équilibre et un meilleur contrôle de ses membres.

Il frappa à la porte qui se trouvait devant lui et inspira profondément en resserrant ses mains autour des hanses de son sac. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et il entendit derrière la porte une voix masculine, forte et autoritaire lui ordonner d'entrer. Il posa la main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à l'abaisser pour entrer quand à l'intérieur du bureau quelqu'un en fit de même. Surpris, il bascula en avant alors qu'une autre personne avait ouvert de façon abrupte la porte. Un moment déséquilibré, il poussa un soupir de surprise et manqua tomber au sol, une main le rattrapant avant qu'il ne chute.

_Désolé..., souffla tout près de lui une voix velouté et sincère.

Il leva les yeux et croisa deux grandes orbes rondes écarquillées. Le blanc de ses yeux était presque trop éclatant, et trop présent. On voyait presque à peine ses pupilles noires de jais dans ses grands yeux brillants de naïveté et doux comme une caresse. Son souffle se figea dans sa gorge et son cœur manqua un battement tandis qu'il restait figé face à ses grands yeux absolument fascinants.

* * *

_**POV Kyungsoo -** _

Il ne s'était pas connu de réflexe aussi rapide. Mais il rattrapa ce pauvre garçon, plus grand et carré que lui au passage, avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le sol. Et le jeune homme semblait complètement sonné, puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de le fixer comme un abrutit, ou comme s'il n'avait jamais vu d'autre garçon de sa vie.

Quelque peu gêné et surpris, Kyungsoo l'aida à se redresser et lui adressa un sourire franc. Ce genre de sourire qui faisait que ses lèvres dessinaient un cœur. Enfin, c'était ce que Baekhyun disait toujours, pour l'embêter, juste parce qu'il avait un jour sorti que quand Baekhyun souriait sa bouche formait un carré. Bref, ils s'étaient toujours chamaillés de cette manière mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être ami.

_Ça va, merci, répondit l'autre entre ses dents.

Kyungsoo lui lança un regard peu convaincu puis s'attarda un instant sur les traits peu communs du visiteur. Sa peau était foncée, son visage carré et sa bouche pulpeuse. Il avait un regard noir profond, presque tranchant et il le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Contrairement à lui, il avait les épaules carrées et sa physionomie laissait deviner un corps bien dessiné, ce qu'il avait plus ou moins toujours désiré posséder lui-même. Il soupira imperceptiblement puis se retourna en direction du bureau derrière lequel se trouvait un austère personnage en costume et cravate. Il s'inclina poliment puis se détourna du nouveau venu pour sortir de la pièce.

_Attendez, Kyungsoo-shi !

Pendant ce temps, l'étranger à la peau sombre s'était incliné pour saluer le responsable des admissions et lui avait glissé sa lettre de recommandation.

_Kim Jongin... Bienvenue, reprit le responsable des admissions. Nous avons déjà préparé une chambre pour vous au dortoir, et voici votre emploi du temps.

Il lui tendit une feuille que Jongin prit en main, sous les yeux de Kyungsoo.

_Voici Do Kyungsoo, reprit l'homme, il vous indiquera où aller. Kyungsoo-shi, veuillez veiller à ce que notre nouvel élève trouve tout ce dont il a besoin, d'accord ?

Kyungsoo acquiesça silencieusement, ne trouvant rien de bien probant à dire. Ses yeux retournèrent sur le visage quelque peu perdu du nouveau venu et ils s'observèrent un court instant avant que Jongin ne détourne les yeux. Kyungsoo lui demanda de le suivre et tous deux sortirent du bureau après avoir salué l'homme poliment.

Immédiatement il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le plus proche sans s'inquiéter de savoir si Jongin le suivait. Ce dernier, balança son seul et unique sac d'affaires sur ses épaules et prit la suite du petit brun rapidement. Le silence qui les entourait était gênant, bien qu'il ne semblait pas perturber Kyungsoo dont les grands yeux qui avaient fasciné Jongin restaient braqués sur les étages qui défilaient sur le panneau digital au-dessus des portes de l'ascenseur.

_Sinon euh..., commença le nouveau, t'es en quelle année ?

_Troisième.

_Oh, je dois t'appeler hyung alors...

_Tu n'es pas obligé, répondit l'autre d'une voix sans ton tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant eux.

Sa réponse était glaciale, Kyungsoo en avait bien conscience. Mais il avait ses raisons pour être aussi morose et ce n'était pas un inconnu qui allait changer son état d'esprit. Il n'avait, en plus, aucunement envie de faire ami-ami avec ce nouveau venu... Il n'était pas le genre à vouloir élargir son cercle d'amis.

* * *

_**Le lendemain ~**_

_Quoi ? Tu as dû lui montrer sa chambre ? Et on t'a demandé de t'occuper de lui ?!

Chanyeol et Baekhyun manquèrent laisser tomber leur fourchette par terre en écoutant la rencontre de Kyungsoo avec le nouvel élève. Assis côte à côte, face à un Kyungsoo étonné et un Joonmyun médusé, les deux acolytes se penchèrent brusquement en avant afin d'en savoir plus :

_Il t'a dit pourquoi il était là ?

_Où pourquoi il s'était fait virer de la SM Entertainment ?

_Quoi ?! S'écria Kyungsoo dans un mouvement de recul. Comment vous savez tout ça vous ?! Et qui c'est ce type ? Pourquoi tout le monde semble le connaître ?

Le brun se tourna vers Joonmyun resté silencieux jusque-là. Le plus âgé des quatre qui était à présent en cinquième année, inspira profondément et lança un regard appuyé au jeune homme :

_Tu te souviens bien de l'histoire de ce danseur surdoué qui avait été repéré par la SM, non ? Tu sais, le plus jeune recruté parmi les premières années ?

_Oui, et alors ?

Joonmyun se redressa et s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette avant de jeter un œil dégouté en direction de son assiette.

_Bin, c'est ton Kim Jongin...

_Qu-... Il n'est pas _mon_ Kim Jongin !

Kyungsoo ne put s'empêcher de rester sceptique. Ses amis aimaient souvent à lui faire ce genre de farce, mais cette fis-ci ils avaient l'air plus que sérieux. Il fronça les sourcils en tentant de se remémorer les bruits de couloir concernant Jongin – si seulement il s'agissait bel et bien de lui.

Il avait sans arrêt entendu parler de ce jeune danseur surdoué que le conservatoire avait tenté de recruter lui aussi, sans succès. Le garçon avait signé avec la SM et suivait un entrainement militaire pour sans doute sortir un jour dans un quelconque groupe d'idole. Mais de là à s'en faire virer... alors qu'il avait un tel avenir devant lui ? Que s'était-il passé ?

_C'est la question que je me pose aussi, admit Baekhyun en dodelinant de la tête. Mais tu sais quoi ? Vu que tu es son nouvel ami, tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question... Genre maintenant !

Kyungsoo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais à cet instant, un silence de plomb s'installa dans le réfectoire et Kim Jongin apparut non loin, son plateau repas en main visiblement insensible à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il choisit une table isolée, ou il pouvait se retrouver seul puis balaya la pièce du regard.

Kyungsoo et lui échangèrent un court regard puis Jongin reporta toute son attention sur son assiette sans même prêter attention aux messes-basses qui couraient partout autour de lui.

Chanyeol lui asséna un puissant coup de coude et Kyungsoo se sentit sursauter. Le plus grand des quatre lui adressa un clin d'œil et chuchota :

_Et tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un air de Taemin, hein ?

Kyungsoo sentit son estomac faire un saut périlleux au prénom qu'il prononça. Taemin... Il avait définitivement besoin de rayer cette personne de sa vie à présent, mais c'était difficile, tout du moins il était trop tôt. Leur rupture était trop fraiche...

_Chanyeol..., maugréa Baekhyun en lui lançant un regard assassin. Ne parle pas de lui...

_Désolé mais...

Il haussa les épaules puis reporta son attention sur Kyungsoo qui leva la main pour lui ordonner d'arrêter de parler. Il déglutit difficilement puis braqua son regard sur le nouveau, ce Kim Jongin. Oui, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de Taemin chez lui, mais... il avait l'air pourtant complètement différent. Il l'avait constaté hier, rien qu'en l'observant bouger, rien qu'en regardant au fond de ses yeux.

_Taemin et moi c'est terminé, dit-il enfin, et ça fait deux semaines déjà. Je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça, d'accord ? Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire et c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas oublier quelqu'un qu'on a aimé du jour au lendemain. Mais hé... Il a fait son choix, il a voulu partir étudier aux États-Unis, c'était écrit qu'on devait se séparer. Il restera mon premier amour. Le premier grand amour. Point final.

Autour de la table, les trois autres échangèrent des regards gênés et le silence qui s'installa entre eux n'était guère confortable. Et comme d'habitude, ce fut Baekhyun qui eut le courage de le briser :

_Bon bin, point final alors. Mais on peut continuer à parler du nouveau !

Chanyeol bondit sur sa chaise et se rapprocha de Kyungsoo avec sur les lèvres, un sourire malicieux :

_Si tu vas lui parler et que t'arrive à savoir pourquoi il a été viré, je te file mon dessert, s'empressa-t-il de déblatérer. Deal ?

_Et je te donne le mien aussi ! Intervint Baekhyun avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Les trois jeunes gens attendirent religieusement que Joonmyun se joigne aux tractations. Mais leur hyung semblait quelque feu réfractaire à l'idée :

_Je parie simplement que Do Kyungsoo n'aura pas les tripes d'aller lui parler, se contenta-t-il de dire en croisant les bras, sûr de lui. Si tu y vas aujourd'hui et maintenant toute l'école saura que tu existes, Kyungsoo...

Et Dieu savait combien il n'aimait pas recevoir de l'attention. Alors c'était tout décidé : il n'était pas aussi curieux qu'eux, il n'avait pas d'intérêt à aller parler à ce Kim Jongin si ce n'était pour s'attirer des ennuis.

La chaise à côté de lui bougea et ses pieds raclèrent le sol sous l'impulsion d'un nouveau venu qui se joignit à la conversation. Jongdae se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui et brandit entre ses doigts un bout de papier aux couleurs vives. Kyungsoo avait horreur de la façon dont il laissait trainer ses oreilles...

_Vous n'êtes que des petits joueurs ! Moi, je t'échange une place pour le concert des f(x) contre une petite conversation fructueuse avec Kim Jongin !

Chanyeol et Baekhyun poussèrent un cri de victoire et frappèrent dans leur main. Kyungsoo lui, ne put que prendre le précieux sésame en main et se résigner. Il était fan des f(x) et Jongdae savait pertinemment combien il voulait aller à leur concert. Mais ses fonds ne lui permettaient pas de s'acheter une place. C'était donc sa seule chance. Oui, il haïssait vraiment Jongdae à cet instant.

_J'ai trouvé aucune fille pour y aller avec moi, alors soit je vends le billet, soit... j'en fais meilleur usage, expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Joonmyun.

Kyungsoo était déjà en train de se lever pour aller effectuer sa mission, avant que Jongdae n'ait pu terminer sa phrase. Un billet pour le concert des f(x) ne se refusait pas, et en plus il n'en mourrait pas d'aller parler avec Kim Jongin. Après tout, le garçon venait d'arriver, n'avait pas d'amis et en plus les rumeurs les plus folles couraient sur lui. Ce n'était certainement pas facile, et Kyungsoo avait n'aimait guère lorsqu'on prenait les faibles en grippe de la sorte.

Satisfaits et impatients, les autres l'observèrent prendre la direction de l'autre côté du réfectoire. Baekhyun et Chanyeol avaient du mal à cacher leur excitation, leurs grands sourires et leurs petits sauts bien trop bruyants. Jongdae lui ne cessait de rire à gorge déployée sans pouvoir s'arrêter, quand à Joonmyun il semblait être le seul que la situation ne semblait guère amuser. Kyungsoo savait bien ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, et il sentait son regard de grand frère protecteur peser sur ses épaules. Il savait qu'en cet instant, Joonmyun se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée qu'il ne se mette en contact avec Jongin, alors qu'il se remettait à peine de sa rupture avec Taemin. Jongin ressemblait trop à Taemin, et ce n'était pas bon pour lui qui avait encore le cœur brisé.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la table de Jongin, il sentait des regards, tranchants et presque brûlants se poser sur lui. Il n'en doutait pas : il allait définitivement devenir connu dans le conservatoire s'il était aperçu faisant ami-ami avec la nouvelle célébrité. Oh, et puis après tout, pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules presque imperceptiblement, un peu de célébrité ne faisait de mal à personne. N'est-ce pas ?

_Bonjour, Jongin-ah. Je peux m'asseoir ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Born To Be An Idol**

**par Shini-Sama.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**Fanfiction basée sur le groupe de Kpop Exo.**

**_Pairing _****: Kaisoo**

**_Rating_**** : M**

_**Résumé**_: Après avoir été renvoyé de la prestigieuse école de danse SM Entertainment, Kim Jongin rentre au conservatoire de Séoul à l'âge de 18 ans. Là, il y rencontre un jeune étudiant en musique à la voix de velours, naïf et vulnérable qui va tout de suite capturer son cœur...

* * *

_**POV Jongin -**_

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix qui s'adressait à lui. Lentement, très lentement, il leva les yeux pour les poser sur le visage de la personne qui semblait avoir déjà envahie son esprit depuis la veille. Do Kyungsoo se tenait devant lui, les mains liées timidement devant son ventre comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'elles, il avait l'air presque coupable.

_Bonjour, Jongin-ah. Je peux m'asseoir ?

Incapable de parler, Jongin avala la bouchée de riz qu'il avait en bouche, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant puis accéda à sa requête dans un mouvement de tête affirmatif. La chaise fut tirée et le petit brun prit place en face de lui, lui adressant un mince sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le nouveau, inquisiteur.

Il ne voulait surtout pas lui laisser croire que sa venue lui faisait plaisir. Et vu le ton glacial qu'il avait utilisé il était certain que Kyungsoo ne se douterait de rien.

_Je voulais juste savoir si... enfin si ça allait depuis ton arrivée. Tu as trouvé tes salles de cours ?

_Moui, plus ou moins.

Kyungsoo leva les sourcils bien hauts mais ne releva pas. Jongin voulait lui laisser entendre qu'il se débrouillait très bien tout seul, et qu'il en avait l'habitude. Mais Kyungsoo n'en avait pas terminé et Jongin se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait : s'inquiétait-il de savoir s'il s'était bien acclimaté ou voulait-il autre chose ?

_Bien, tant mieux, finit par dire le plus âgé. Et puis je connais quelques secondes années ils sont plutôt sympas dans l'ensemble.

_Ouais. Ils ont surtout passé la matinée à me dévisager et à murmurer sur mon passage... Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi par hasard ?

Kyungsoo fronça les sourcils, se demandant sans doute s'il plaisantait. Jongin était loin d'être bête il savait bien que sa réputation le précédait et que les élèves se posaient mille et une questions sur lui. Mais il voulait juste s'assurer que Kyungsoo était honnête avec lui. Peut-être pourrait-il lui faire confiance s'il commençait par lui dire la vérité...

_Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? Dit-il en soupirant. Tout le monde ici sait qui tu es... Tout le monde sait que tu es un prodige de la danse, Jongin-ah. Tout le monde sait que tu as été viré de la SM.

Jongin baissa les yeux sur son assiette et émit un petit ricanement qui se voulait moqueur.

_Évidemment que je le savais. Je voulais juste voir ce que tu répondrais. Tu es honnête, Do Kyungsoo, et c'est rare dans ce milieu.

Sa remarque se voulait être un compliment, et vu l'expression gênée que le brun lui servait il savait qu'elle avait été comprise. Mais elle se voulait être aussi un avertissement; le garçon semblait bien trop fragile pour vouloir pénétrer un milieu tel que celui des idoles.

_Je tente de rester qui je suis, répondit-il sans sourciller. Tant que je fais ce que j'aime je ne pense pas que je changerai.

_Ça c'est ce que tu crois... Fais-moi confiance, tout ça..., il leva son index en lui faisant décrire des cercles invisible au-dessus de sa tête, tout ça, ça fait perdre la tête. Je l'ai touché de près le succès... Il entraine la jalousie, la convoitise et après... on te hait, tout le monde te jette des regards noirs, ou chuchote sur ton passage. Comme on est en train de le vivre en ce moment.

Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et tourna son visage pour balayer du regard le réfectoire. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut que Kyungsoo en faisait autant, comprenant la portée de ses mots. Et il était rare qu'un inconnu comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était comme si le petit brun avait déjà comprit qu'il y était, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître il ne craignait pas de se confier à lui.

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi veux-tu continuer dans ce milieu ? Interrogea-t-il en reportant son regard sur Jongin. Tu ne sembles pas y être heureux.

_Parce que je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

_Alors... Tu ne ferais rien pour te faire virer d'un établissement comme celui de la SM, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu as été viré ?

Jongin laissa échapper un soupir et étira un sourire en coin tout en poussant devant lui son assiette terminée.

_Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es venu me parler ? Pour donner à tout le monde ce qu'il veut : du détail croustillant ?

_Non, je...

_Je suis loin d'être stupide, Kyungsoo. Malgré tout ce que tu as entendu sur moi, ne crois pas les rumeurs. Je sais très bien juger les gens.

Kyungsoo se redressa rapidement et Jongin comprit qu'il l'avait sans doute irrité. Mais peu importait, il avait bien l'intention de repousser le brun dans ses derniers retranchements. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net sur ses intentions. Après tout, il était la première et seule personne qui était venu vers lui.

_Ce n'est pas ça, Jongin-ah ! Je suis en fait venu pour t'offrir mon aide. J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin de moi. Je suis tuteur pour quelques premières années et puisque tu es nouveau je voulais te proposer un tutorat pour t'aider à rattraper le programme en musique. Mais si tu le prends comme ça...

Il commença à se lever pour s'en retourner à ses amis et laisser Jongin seul, quand le danseur l'arrêta en comprenant son erreur :

_Non, attends !

Kyungsoo se figea et tourna les talons pour poser à nouveau son doux regard sur le nouveau. Jongin soupira et dodelina de la tête. Il n'y pouvait rien : il avait toujours essayé de paraître froid et hautain pour éloigner ses adversaires à la SM, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Alors pourquoi continuer sur ce chemin ? Il n'était pas ce personnage qu'il avait créée pour embrasser le rôle d'idole que la SM voulait de lui. Non, il était plus simple, plus honnête aussi. Il était comme tous les jeunes de son âge : il voulait avoir des amis, s'amuser, rire et trouver quelqu'un à qui se confier.

Le personnage de Kai n'existait plus, il fallait qu'il s'y fasse. Il fallait qu'il redevienne Kim Jongin.

_Désolé, reprit-il, le regard sincère. J'avais l'habitude de douter des intentions de tout le monde à la SM. Il y avait tellement de requins... Mais... C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me tende la main. J'accepte ton aide, Kyungsoo-hyung.

Le brun soupira :

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler hyung. Et viens me voir ce soir, on commencera par évaluer tes connaissances en solfège. Chambre 365 à 19h, ne sois pas en retard.

Jongin n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'autre avait déjà tourné les talons. Il l'observa s'éloigner, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_**POV Kyungsoo - **_

Il était encore à dix bons mètres de la table où se trouvaient ses amis, que déjà Baekhyun s'était redressé en lui lançant un sonore :

_Alors, il a dit quoi ?!

Kyungsoo ne l'entendit qu'à peine, ressassant dans sa tête son entrevue avec Jongin. Quelque chose le préoccupait : il avait complètement changé d'expression et même le ton de sa voix avait changé quand il s'était excusé. Comme s'il s'était rendu compte d'une chose importante, ça l'avait étonné. Mais bien plus encore ce qui le perturbait, c'était que Jongin restait un être mystérieux. C'était vrai pour tout le monde dans ce conservatoire, mais encore plus pour Kyungsoo et cela même après avoir tenté de discuter avec lui.

_Il t'a dit pourquoi il avait été viré ?! S'enquit à son tour Chanyeol quand il fut enfin assis à leur table.

_Vous avez discuté assez longtemps, fit remarquer Joonmyun en croisant ses bras. Vous aviez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre...

Kyungsoo fronça les sourcils refusant pendant un instant de répondre aux questions de ses amis. Ses yeux retournèrent un moment vers Jongin, qu'il observa terminer de déjeuner puis quitter les lieux sans tarder. Sur son passage, les élèves le dévisageaient, chuchotaient dans l'oreille de leur voisin, ou tentaient d'attirer son attention. Mais Jongin restait sourd à toutes ces manifestations et Kyungsoo ne le quitta pas des yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision derrière les portes de la sortie du réfectoire.

Il était si calme, si indifférent comme si tout ça ne l'atteignait pas. Mais après avoir échangé quelques mots avec lui, Kyungsoo avait compris que cela n'était qu'une façade. Jongin était bien plus atteint qu'il n'y paraissait. S'était-il construit une carapace à la SM ? Il semblait devenir un être différent face à ces personnes qui n'en voulaient qu'à sa pseudo-célébrité.

_Hey, Kyungsoo ?! Finit par le secouer Junmyoon en attrapant son bras. Ça va ?

Le petit brun reprit ses esprits précipitamment, se rendant compte qu'il avait perdu le fil de la discussion. Pourtant, ce n'était guère son habitude d'être tête en l'air.

_Il n'a rien voulu dire, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Il n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions.

_Ah bon ? Reprit Chanyeol en fronçant les sourcils. Alors de quoi vous avez parlé ?

_Ça avait l'air passionnant pourtant, ajouta Jongdae en hochant la tête.

_Oh de choses et d'autres... De son arrivée ici tout ça.

Baekhyun laissa tomber son menton au creux de ses mains et soupira, l'air défaitiste :

_Alors il n'a rien dit. Je parie que c'est parce que c'est un truc illégal !

_Si c'était illégal, ils ne l'auraient jamais accepté ici, lui fit remarqué Joonmyun en hochant la tête.

Leur hyung avait raison, pensa Kyungsoo. Jongin n'avait pas pu faire quelque chose d'illégal ni de grave en soit, sinon le conservatoire de Séoul ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Il ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne. Il gardait tout simplement un secret, c'était certain et il ne désirait pas qu'on sache la raison pour laquelle il avait été expulsé de la SM, mais quand bien même il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui avait attiré son attention.

_Peut-être qu'il a des parents influents ou qui ont de l'argent ? Proposa Baekhyun. Et même s'il a fait une chose illégale, ils ont graissé la pâte du Directeur pour qu'il entre ici.

Joonmyun le fusilla du regard et Kyungsoo ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire. Jamais leur hyung n'accepterait le fait que le Directeur du conservatoire soit ce genre de personne qui acceptait des pots de vin. Et surtout parce que le Directeur était son père...

_Si tu parles encore une fois comme ça de mon paternel, Baekhyun, je...

_Ça va, ça va, désolé, s'empressa d'ajouter le jeune homme en lançant un regard étonné vers Chanyeol. Si on ne peut même plus rigoler maintenant...

_Et pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à ton père, hyung ? Questionna Kyungsoo qui venait soudain d'avoir une idée. Je suis certain qu'il sait pourquoi Jongin a été viré de la SM.

_Pfff... Tu aurais plus de chance en le cuisinant que moi en interrogeant mon père, répondit-il d'un air morose.

Les trois autres haussèrent les épaules, se devant d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Kyungsoo poussa un soupir puis balaya une nouvelle fois le réfectoire du regard. Dans quelques minutes, les cours devraient reprendre, et il se demanda alors si tout ce dont les élèves avaient discuté était Kim Jongin.

_Dites, les gars, reprit-il les yeux braqués sur la table où Jongin avait pris place quelques minutes plus tôt. On n'a rien de mieux à faire qu'à s'occuper de Kim Jongin ? Sérieusement ?

_Quoi ? Demanda Chanyeol. T'as un sujet plus intéressant peut-être ?

_Non. Mais aux dernières nouvelles il n'était pas le centre du monde.

Joonmyun poussa un soupir puis se leva en prenant son plateau entre ses mains pour aller le débarrasser.

_Non, il n'est définitivement pas le centre du monde, dit-il en poussant sa chaise avec son pied. Par contre, il est devenu celui de ce conservatoire.

Ses deux autres amis acquiescèrent et le suivirent, délaissant Kyungsoo seul avec Jongdae. Ce dernier poussa lui aussi un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'étendit quasiment de tout son long sur la table. Kyungsoo le vit faire glisser sur la surface à moitié propre, le sésame qu'il lui avait promis :

_Tiens, chose promis chose due. Ton billet pour le concert des f(x). C'est le week-end prochain, tu sais ça, hein ?

_Ouais. Merci, hyung.

* * *

_**~ Plus tard dans l'après-midi ~**_

A force d'entendre parler en long et en large de Kim Jongin, qu'il soit en cours ou en pause avec ses amis, Kyungsoo finit par avouer qu'il avait proposé au danseur de l'aider en musique. Joonmyun ne vit pas cela d'un bon œil, quant à Baekhyun et Chaneyol ils étaient déjà en train de décider s'il fallait installer un micro dans la chambre de Kyungsoo - au cas ou Jongin avouerait la raison de son éviction de la SM - où s'ils allaient tout simplement espionner les deux garçons à travers la porte de la chambre.

_Vous plaisantez j'espère ? S'offusqua Kyungsoo en leur servant son regard démoniaque. Vous allez le laisser tranquille un peu ?

_Pourquoi tu le défends ? S'enquit Joonmyun. Tu le connais même pas !

_Peut-être pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, mais... Arriver dans un endroit inconnu, ne pas avoir d'ami, je sais ce que ça fait. Le pauvre doit en plus faire avec les centaines de personnes parlant dans son dos. Je comprends qu'ils nous prennent tous de haut.

Baekhyun grimaça et Chanyeol dodelina de la tête :

_Tout ce qu'on veut c'est savoir pourquoi, dit-il, innocemment.

_Peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie qu'on sache justement. C'est sa vie privée !

_Attends, le coupa Baekhyun tout à coup grave, t'es pas en train de sous-entendre que tu ne nous aideras pas à savoir ?!

Kyungsoo leva les yeux au ciel. Bien entendu qu'il était curieux, peut-être même plus que tous les élèves du conservatoire, mais il n'aimait pas tout simplement le chemin que prenait l'arrivée de Kim Jongin. Ce sujet prenait trop d'ampleur et les rumeurs qui allaient en découler seraient sans doute effroyables. Et il en savait quelque chose. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait être un élève discret sans histoires, personne ne racontait d'horreurs sur lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'en arriver là où Luhan-hyung en était : avec son beau visage les filles le suivaient partout, celles des autres écoles aussi et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'une énième rumeur le concernant ne soit éparpillée.

La plus récente, pas plus vieille que la semaine dernière, faisait état qu'il avait participé à un drama avec une célèbre actrice et qu'ils étaient tous deux maintenant en couple. Kyungsoo ne voulait pas de ça dans sa vie, et il comprenait extrêmement bien que Jongin non plus.

_Parait qu'il aurait tenté d'étrangler un autre élève de la SM, balança Jongdae alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin des dortoirs.

_Quoi ? Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'il aurait été pris au lit avec une fille..., renchérit Minseok en levant les sourcils.

_Et moi j'ai entendu cette version-là mais avec un garçon plutôt qu'une fille, termina Luhan, inquiet. Si on écoute tout ce qui se raconte, vous allez finir par croire que je sors vraiment avec cette actrice !

Un certain silence s'installa entre eux après cette ultime rumeur. Kyungsoo n'allait certainement pas croire ces oui-dires, mais entendre de la bouche de Luhan-hyung que Jongin aurait pu être gay lui avait inévitablement retourné le ventre. Il tenta de ne pas laisser paraitre son trouble, mais Joonmyun le remarqua presque aussitôt :

_Kyungsoo, ça va ? Tu as l'air pâle, s'enquit-il en se penchant vers lui.

_Ça va, répondit-il timidement en portant une main à son ventre.

L'équipe commença à se séparer dès le premier étage des dortoirs. Luhan-hyung et Minseok-hyung les quittèrent après que Luhan se soit rappelé devoir accueillir un nouvel élève chinois à l'entrée du conservatoire. Minseok décida de l'accompagner et délaissa les autres en les saluant d'un signe de la main. Joonmyun les quitta au second étage, et enfin au troisième, les trois garçons restants empruntèrent le couloir où quelques élèves avaient élus domicile pour discuter.

Baekhyun s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre puis se tourna vers Kyungsoo :

_Bon, tu nous raconteras, hein ?

_Raconter quoi ? Demanda le petit brun.

_Bin, avec Jongin pardi !

Chanyeol ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami :

_Laisse tomber Baekhyun, il nous dira rien j'en suis sûr. Laissons-le faire ami-ami avec lui, après on pourra savoir tout ce qu'on veut.

Kyungsoo allait répliquer quand Baekhyun échappa un rire victorieux et pointa son index sur le front du brun :

_Ahah ! Quoique tu dises, Kyungie on finira par tout savoir !

Il n'avait pas complètement tord, pensa-t-il en rentrant seul dans sa chambre quelques instants plus tard. Jongin ne pourrait pas garder secret éternellement les raisons de son arrivée ici. S'il voulait se faire des camarades et être respecté par les autres élèves il devrait avouer la vérité, un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt cependant, pensa-t-il en hochant la tête. Mais après tout, pourquoi s'en souciait-il autant ? C'était comme si Kim Jongin était entré dans sa vie et l'avait envahi sans qu'il ne puisse se défaire de lui.

Il était en train de se plonger dans "L'histoire de la musique, Volume 5" quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Deux petits coups faibles et rapides, lui laissant croire qu'il ne s'agissait d'aucun de ses amis. Baekhyun tambourinait tout le temps faisant trembler la porte, Chanyeol frappait des coups majestueux sans s'arrêter, et Joonmyun accompagnait toujours ses coups d'un "Hey Kyungsoo !" sonore.

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte et se figea.

_Hyung, est-ce que je peux me cacher ici ? Je ne peux pas aller dans ma chambre et... et tout le monde me suit ou m'épie et je commence à...

Jongin était haletant sur le pas de sa porte. L'air visiblement alarmé, les joues rosies et le regard vide, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil derrière lui où Kyungsoo remarqua une armada de filles et de garçons appareils photos en main, ou simplement là pour le juger de leurs regards noirs. Touché par sa détresse, et parce qu'il n'avait jamais refusé d'aider quiconque, Kyungsoo l'attrapa par la manche de son sweater et le fit entrer dans sa chambre. Puis il claqua la porte derrière lui, se retrouvant alors face à un Kim Jongin perdu.

_Je dois allez dans ma chambre c'est la... la chambre 192.

_C'est au premier étage ça, lui répondit Kyungsoo qui était plus inquiété par son teint pâle qu'autre chose.

_Oui, je sais mais... il y avait des gens devant la porte. Ils m'attendaient et je n'ai pas pu atteindre la porte ! Ils me posaient des questions, des filles m'attrapaient par le bras ou par mon pull !

Kyungsoo ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Cet endroit était-il devenu cinglé pour qu'un élève ne puisse plus être libre de réintégrer sa chambre ? Il ne sut quoi lui dire pour le rassurer, ou pour le réconforter. Mais le fait était qu'il était en colère contre les autres élèves qui ne voyaient en lui qu'une bête de foire. Peut-être ne connaissait-il pas Jongin, ils n'étaient pas amis ça non, mais l'injustice et cet espèce de cirque autour de lui commençait à le faire bouillir de rage.

_Hyung, est-ce que je peux rester ici un peu en attendant ce soir ? Je pourrais rentrer dans ma chambre plus tard ?

Kyungsoo hésita, mais il était un peu tard pour ça. Tout le monde avait vu Jongin entrer dans sa chambre, et il pouvait déjà entendre ses amis lui poser mille et une questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Il soupira et réalisa bien trop tard qu'il venait de dire adieu à sa petite tranquillité d'élève sans histoires. Et tout ça pour une place de concert !


End file.
